1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring devices, and more particularly, to measuring devices having color coded indicia thereon to facilitate the measurement of fractional lengths with a minimum of errors and loss of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been observed that the measurement of fractional lengths is particularly difficult to a significant number of people. Furthermore, it is difficult to differentiate between and to locate gradations along a tape or a ruler without tediously counting the individual gradations. Many devices have been proposed to help with the measurement of different lengths. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,548, which assists with fractional measurement. Other devices which have been proposed to solve the aforementioned problem through the use of color combinations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,020, 4,323,234 and 5,335,421. However, none of these devices permits the easy, accurate and convenient measure of fractional lengths without counting the individual gradations.
It is the object of the invention to provide a measuring device which assists in the measurement of fractional lengths. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which is easy to use, inexpensive and simple in construction.